Violet
by The WolfCat
Summary: Everthing's going fine for the Flock for once. That is, until they meant 'Unique', a small band of mutants just like them. And it looks like all the bad luck is going to Violet...
1. Chapter 1

Hey, TARDIS Queen here! I love the MR books so much I thought I write a fic! Please read and review, so I know what you think, but I'll probably carry on regardless. This is just a taster of what's to come...

**

* * *

**

Max's POV

We were out flying somewhere over an Arizona desert. We were tired of being cooped up in my Mom's house, so we thought it would be a good idea to go out and stretch our wings. I made sure we were somewhere that no-one could see 6 kids and a dog flying in the sky.

The rest of the Flock were zooming about, happy to be free. Nudge and Angel were trying flying gymnastics, back flips and everything, but were now happily attacking the boys for a game of 'Air Tig'. I had been playing too, but after Nudge charged into me, knocking me outta the sky and into the freakin' ground, I decided to sit out. (Nudge may be a little girl, but get her to crash into you at 30 miles per hour, let's see how YOU like it.)

I wasn't the only sitting out, Total was too. He said his wings weren't up to it, but I just think he wanted to make sure he returned to his fiancé in one piece.

"Ha-ha! You're It, Iggy!" Gazzy said, slapping Iggy on the back as he zoomed past.

"Now you're it, Fang!" Iggy told him, hitting him on the shoulder.

It's kind of good I'm not playing. I can get pretty competitive, and with my super speed, 'Tig' is pretty easy. I checked my watch. It said 9:27 pm. I told my mom we'd be back by 9. Oopsie.

"Guys, we're late," I called up to them. They kept playing. I hope for their sakes they just hadn't heard, because if they were ignoring me...

"Guys!" I yelled again. Still no response. Okay, if they wanna be like that...

"GUYS! WE'RE LATE!!!!!" I yelled at them, as I flew up to meet them. They all stopped flying around and looked at me.

"How late?" Nudge asked me, brushing hair out of her eyes.

"35 minutes late," I told them. "We need to hurry, unless we wanna be murdered by my mom."

"Okay, I'll just get Total. If we want to hurry, someone better carry him." Angel said swooping down to pick him up.

We flew quite fast, much faster than usual. Normally we'd fly at slower, more relaxing speed, but if we didn't get home soon, something was telling me we wouldn't be relaxing for a while.

Then something hit my back, and exploded. I was soaking wet. I picked some red rubber of my back. Water balloons.

I swivelled round to face the Flock.

"GAZZY! Why'd you throw that?" I asked him. He seemed to be prime suspect. "Now I'm soaking!"

"I didn't," he said, shaking his head. Something in his voice told me it was the truth.

"Iggy?" I asked him. He could have. Maybe Gazzy gave him some balloons.

"It wasn't me, Max," Iggy told me.

"Fang? Angel? Nudge?"

They all shook they're head. I was a tad worried now. Someone had to own up soon....

_Max,_ Angel told me, _it wasn't any of the Flock. They all seem as confused as you._

Okay, feeling _really _worried now.

But what sort of criminal throws water balloons?

"Aggghh!" Nudge shrieked. One had just hit her too. They were coming from above. But how?

I immediately looked up.

A quick fact about Arizona – it gets dark very quickly at night. Say... after 9pm.

I couldn't see anyone. That didn't mean they weren't there.

We all looked at each other, exchanging slightly worried looks. I decided to take charge of the situation, like I normally do.

"C'mon, let's just go home. If it's Itex of the School, they wouldn't throw water balloons."

We began to fly home.

"Max?" I heard a small voice ask.

I wasn't sure if I'd actually heard it.

"Max!"

We kept on flying.

"MAX!" Angel yelled.

"What, Angel?" This better not be another 'I'd-be-a-better-leader-of-the-Flock-and-I-think-we-should...' moments.

"Look," she said pointing at a cliff type thing. Like I said, it was dark, but you could still see a silhouette of a teenage girl on it.

And you could most definitely see the silhouette of a teenage girl jumping of the edge.

* * *

So there it is! R&R – I'm sure you will! You better...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, people! Here's the next chapter! **

**I realized after I posted that a forgot a disclaimer so here is is!**

**_*DISCLAIMER*_ I don't own Maximum Ride, that goes to James Patterson. I don't own Katy Perry, Scouting For Girls or any of thier songs. I'm just not that awesome. I merely own the plot and my OCs.**

**Now, for the story!**

* * *

"FLOCK!" I yelled, turning to look at them. "WE GOTTA CATCH HER!"

"Wait, Max!" Angel called.

"Look!" said Nudge, pointing at the falling girl.

"Huh?"

I turned and saw her. She did one of the most exciting, shocking and scariest moments of my life. She snapped out a pair of wings. Yeah, you heard right. Wings.

They were beautiful. They were bright white and seemed to glow against the dark sky. She had about a fifteen foot wingspan. She looked like an angel.

"What is it?" Iggy asked.

"Another bird kid," I whispered.

The girl soared forwards, then flew up. Then she faced us.

I could see her face from the moonlight. Judging by her expression, she had no idea we were there. Then she noticed, looking shocked and worried. Suddenly, she whistled three times then closed her wings, dropping down. Two blurs joined her. They looked like bird kids too. They flew fast and low to the ground. It seemed they were trying to run from us.

"FOLLOW THEM!" I called to the Flock. They obeyed.

The Others flew fast, but we were faster. Before long, we were flying above them. I kicked Angel-girl's back, between her wings but below the bones. She fell to the ground, tumbling head first over the desert. Ouch, that must've hurt.

The other two dived down to her aid. We did too, but instead to get them. Nudge grabbed the boy and out him in a head lock.

"Let him go." The other girl said fiercely.

"No." Fang said, in an equally fierce voice.

"Let. Him. Go."

Fang did nothing.

"She said, LET HIM GO!" Angel-girl shouted. She pulled Nudge of him and threw her to the ground. My Nudge.

That was it.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" I bellowed.

I caught her arms and threw her to the ground, see how she likes it. But she was smart. She used her legs to pull me down. We wrestled on the ground, fighting for control. I got her on her back and straddled her stomach. I pinned her wrists down so she couldn't move.

"ALLER!" She yelled to her flock.

"Nous ne vous partons pas!" The girl said back.

"JUSTE ALLER! Je vous rencontrerai à la caverne de pâquerette." She instructed. I had had no idea what they said. It sounded like another language. Maybe French. It sounded French.

The Other Bird kids flew off. The Flock were about to go after them.

"Leave them!" I told them. "We have this one!" Then I lent closer to the girl and whispered in her ear. "How about you tell us who you are?"

"How about.... No!" she said.

"Wrong answer!" I said, and pulled her torso up by her wrists. Then I pushed her back down with all my force, so her head hit against the sand. Hard.

"Come with us, or my family hunt your friends and kill them!" I hissed in her ear. "Okay," she said in a quiet voice.

I just bluffing, we had no idea where they went.

I helped her up, with a tight grasp on her wrists. Then, without warning, she swung back and kicked me in the stomach. Then she flew up to the sky.

"GET HER!" I screeched. Without her, we had no chance of finding out who they were. But we didn't need to.

A blood curling scream came from above. Then she fell from the sky like a stone.

She lay on her back on the sand. Her body was shaking.

"Max," she whispered, looking right at me. I could see the fear in her eyes. "Help me."

Then she blacked out, body still shaking.

* * *

**So there you go! The first chapter I've written that I've completed the day I started! Yay! XD**

**Just so you know, this story is going to be as cliche as it sounds. There's some twists, but you'll have to read to find out. ;)**

**A big thanks to .Lover and SpecialAgentMckenzie, the two people who reviewed. **

**************R&R** and I'll update faster!

TARDIS Queen x


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, people! I thought I write a new chapter, even if barely anyone is reading it. I'll keep writing anyway, for me. If you read, review so I can say thank you.**  
Now, I'll let you read the next chapter in peace.

* * *

Violet's POV

When I woke up, I expected to smell toast and hear Katy Perry's music blasting, as some of us feel it necessary to listen to 'California Gurls' and 'Waking Up In Vegas' at 10 AM. The same people also get pretty mad when you do the same thing, listening to Scouting For Girls in the morning. But I digress.

But this didn't happen.

Instead, I woke up in a small white room to an eerie silence. My first thought was _Institute_, but that idea died when I heard children's laughter in the distance. No one laughed in the Institute, no one. And they didn't have comfy beds.

I sat up, and immediantly regretted it. I clutched my head in pain.

"Jesus Christ!" I hissed.

If it wasn't the Institute, where the hell was I?

What happened yesterday?

_Think, think, think, think..._

Oh yeah. Bird-kids. My brain attack. God, I love being me.

So I'm stuck in a room, where there are winged children poised to, one of whom seemed intent on killing me. I don't why. Maybe she has a personal vendetta against all Wolfcubs. But that can't be it, we're awesome.

I was planning all kinds off escape, but before I could put any of them into action, the door opened.

"Who the hell are you?"

That came from chief bird-girl. The crazy one, intent on killing me. I resisted the urge to yell "Hi!" in an incredibly cheery tone, then run up and hug her. I didn't do that, but I did what anyone else would don in my situation. Pretend to be French.

"Bonjour," I said, in a frankly awesome French accent. They looked at each other in confusion. "Je suis francais."

"You're not French."

I looked at the little blonde girl. Her blue eyes stared back.

"Que fait vous penser cela ?" I asked her. I don't think she understood.

"You think in English."

Ah. I nodded.

"So, a mind reader," I said. She nodded.

_That makes two of us, _I projected to her.

She gasped. I smiled.

"What?" asked the mental one.

Blondie told her and the rest of them.` They looked at me. I had a sort of _See-how-awesome-I-am _look on my face. This look quickly faded when Crazy Girl stepped right up to me, her face under an inch from mine.

"Who. Are. You." It didn't sound like a question.

"Guess."

She threw me against the wall, the force shaking the room slightly.

"You just don't get it, do you?" She was about to attack, I couldn't let that happen. Then I did something which should happen. I let my DNA take over.

With a hiss, I leapt from from the wall. My pupils became slits as my eyes darken to a deep green. A pair of furry, black cat eyes sprang out my head. My nails became claws, and I scratched her across left cheek. I must have looked mental. I guess I am.

She went to hit back, but I got there first. I pushed her to the ground. She kicked me in the stomach. A boy dressed in black get hold of me, but I threw my elbow back. A stream of red came from his nose. I was breathing heavily, but I still had some fight in me.

Then the door opened, and a small blonde boy came running in. He was holding a piece of fabric, a rag. Three of the birdkids restrained me, while he pushed the rag to my face. I tried to struggle, but it was no use. The fumes from the rag were making me dizzy. Chloroform.

Once again, I blacked out. This time, it had nothing with headaches.

I still had another brain attack. I saw flashes of images, but none of them stayed long enough for me to get a clear idea of what they were.

Then I heard something. A voice. A voice in my head that wasn't mine.

See what I mean about insane?

* * *

**I thought I'd update date today, because tomorrow's my birthday! This fic is much easier to write than 'Child Of Time' and I know the plot of that. I don't have a definite plot for this but I have an idea.**

**R&R**

TARDIS Queen xxx


End file.
